


Your Service is my Pleasure

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:30:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woohyun guarantees and Sunggyu accepts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Service is my Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Up to maybe five short chapters
> 
> This is really random, please don't blame me
> 
> As for a side story featuring Yadong, I am still thinking about that

There are two reasons for why Woohyun usually doesn't go to the second floor: he is a second year so does not belong there; and Kim Sunggyu.

But today Woohyun couldn't avoid it. He promised Dongwoo to drop by for something.

As any other boy in the prime of his teenage years, Nam Woohyun has a healthy interest in the rated stuff. Though his interests don't quite lie in hot girls but rather in tanned boys.

His sexual orientation is no secret in school. Maybe it's because he attends an all boys school that most honestly just don't mind it at all. He is a good friend and he knows his limits with each of them.

And Dongwoo is that friend who understands his interests the most. Hot boys with a nice body. Though Dongwoo is a special case.

A sadist in the most angelic form possible.

Woohyun has always thought that Dongwoo is the furthest thing away from an s and if anything an m, but he was in for a big surprise when the older came out to him.

It must be the effect of being a ball of sunshine 24/7 that he has turned out like that. But Woohyun rather likes his odd character though in no romantical nor sexual way.

He rather prefers it vanilla.

But alias, their interests lie in boys and so they grew real close real fast. Woohyun's mission today is to deliver Dongwoo with nice material. His collection is endless and yesterday he got his hands on a rare example of an S&M magazine. So first thing first, Dongwoo got to see this.

"Dongwoo!" Woohyun screams into the class. The excitement is obviously overpowering the sense of self-preservation as all third years stare at him. The badge on the collar of his uniform gives his year away and they all immediately turn hostile.

Damn this school and their hierarchy problems.

"Ah, what I mean... is Dongwoo Hyung here?" Woohyun asks meekly. Ok, he shouldn't have run in without any thoughts. At least he didn't storm in with the magazine in his hands.

"Dongwoo went out to buy lunch," someone replies and Woohyun bows in a hurry, running right back down the stairs.

Dangerous territory is dangerous. No more wandering off onto the third-year floor.

So Dongwoo is buying lunch. Lucky. He was actually contemplating if it was such a good idea to talk about it in the classroom.

As soon as Woohyun reaches the cafeteria, he hears trouble. There is a big number of people standing around a table and no one seems to say a word, everyone holding their breath. When Woohyun gets closer and sneaks a peak, he sees exactly why.

Oh god he should have known.

Lee Howon.

Sure the boy seemed to really hate this hirachy system but to go up against the third years like this is no joke. Obviously he would end up with his collar in their hands.

And of all people it just had to be Kim Sunggyu he provoked.

No one seems to have any desire to safe him and Sunggyu for now doesn't look that angry. Maybe he will let Howon go?

So Woohyun pushes his way through the crowd and sits right next to Dongwoo, who is on Sunggyu's right.

"Please do something about this. That boy just transferred here. Please Hyung." Woohyun is not the type for this but Howon was put under his care and he rather not explain to any teacher why the boy is black and blue.

"It's just getting interesting though." Dongwoo leans back. This is way too amusing. Someone actually had the guts to challenge Sunggyu and even with his neck in Sunggyu's hand, his gaze doesn't waver. "Don't call me Hyung, that's nasty."

"I got something good for you! I risked my life ordering this one! It's one of a kind special edition magazine you won't come across again! Do me this favour, please! I guarantee 100% jerk-off material," Woohyun whispers the last bit. Too many people around them to just scream it around.

"Guarantee 100%? Are you sure?" Comes another voice before Dongwoo got a chance to reply. Sunggyu has Howon's collar still in his hands but his eyes are now on Woohyun.

"I'm sorry?" Woohyun asks, slightly dumbfounded. He didn't expect Sunggyu to hear him.

"I asked if you are sure."

"Well, yeah. I think so." Woohyun is suddenly on high alert. What is going on?

"You just got lucky, brat. Another such move I won't tolerate." Sunggyu's voice is a warning whisper but it carries far and suddenly everyone is busy getting back to their seats and eating.

No one jokes with Kim Sunggyu. He very obviously rules the school even though he never attempted to. They all just jump to his tune after someone had picked a fight with him in his second year and he came out without a scratch.

Howon may be dismissed but he still stands there, gaze fixed on the floor, a flood of emotions displayed on his face. His hand in a fist.

Dongwoo is sitting there, ignoring the sudden discussion between his friends, eyes fixed on the new student.

Very interesting.

"Give it to me." Sunggyu holds his hand out. "That magazine."

Woohyun hesitates before he pulls his bag off his shoulders. "I don't think it will work for you. It's Dongwoo's type of magazine."

"I'm good. I just found something very interesting." Dongwoo stands up from his seat. "I will see you in class, Gyu."

Woohyun curses his luck and curses after Dongwoo for leaving him alone with Sunggyu in such a predicament. He silently pulls the magazine out and hands it over. "It's this one."

"100% guarantee. I will get back to you about the results." With those cryptic words, Sunggyu stands up and leaves, the S&M magazine folded in his hand with no care in the world.

Oh shit, this smells like trouble.

He doesn't even know if Sunggyu is gay... 

 

*** 

**Author's Note:**

> Let the Game begin


End file.
